Slick and Oc's House of Horror
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: It's Halloween and Slick's invited his friends over for a party! When he tells a ghost that lives in a haunted house, they agree to go there. Is it real or fake? Plus, this also may have a hint of humor in it. PLEASE REVIEW! :)
1. A Very Boring Introduction

**Sup everybody! I'm back with a brand new story! A Halloween special since Halloween is coming up soon. So, I wrote this one just for the fun of it! But, as always, here's a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Sonic Team or ANY of the OCs. The Sonic Team belong to Sega ©. The OCs belong to their original owners. I only own Slick, Turquoise, and Max.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: A Very Boring Introduction

"Oh, I just can't wait for this party to happen, Slick!" Max said excitedly as he grabbed a rack of skull lights.

"Me too." I said.

"And me three." Turquoise agreed.

It was Halloween and me, Turquoise, and Max were decorating my house for the party. It was gonna be a blast! I was putting the gravestones out on the front lawn, Turquoise was putting banners in the house, and Max was gonna put the rack of skulls on the edge of the roof.

I've already passed out the invitations to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and, yes, Shadow, and some of my OC friends. Sonic and Tails came by to help out with the decorations and so did Corey the Hedgehog.

"Thanks for helping me out, guys." I thanked them.

Sonic gave me a thumbs up. "No problem, Slick."

"You excited?" Corey asked.

"Excited and anxious, but I'm okay."

"I wonder if the others are getting ready for the party." Tails pondered.

"Who knows. Hey, Max, are you finished with putting up the-" My voice was cut off when we saw Max falling off the roof and into the bushes. "lights." I finished.

"I'll go help the jaguar." Turquoise volunteered.

* * *

"What should I wear?" a cyan hedgehog named, Lisa.

She looked at her treasure box that was full of costumes. There was a princess costume, a cat costume, and etc.

"Such a hard d-decision."

As she was digging through her costume. She found the perfect on and took it out.

* * *

"Are you finished with picking out your costume yet?" a very impatient Knuckles asked.

"Don't worry! This costume is my final!" someone said.

"I can hardly wait." Knuckles moaned.

Just then, a cobalt bat jumped out from his room and was wearing a Shiek costume. (From the Legend of Zelda if ya didn't know.)

"What are you suppose to be?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Shiek from the Legend of Zelda! Don't I look awesome for Slick's party?" T.B.A.R.Z. announced.

Knuckles yawned. "Yeah, sure ya do.""What are you gonna wear?"

"How about the fake butcher's knife in my head."

T.B.A.R.Z. shook his head. "You wore that for the last three Halloweens. We're going to Spirit's Halloween store."

"Oh, brother."

* * *

"Finally, it's completed!" a brown werehog exclaimed. His name was Nate the Werehog.

He picked up the four emeralds and placed them around him. He closed his eyes and the emeralds started rotating around him and then, a bright light grew in his house.

A few seconds later, he had transformed into Super Nate. (He called himself that, not me!)

He had silver fur and his eyes wear icy blue. His power control increase and he moves faster now. Only, me, Slick knew about this and knew he was coming at the party like that.

* * *

Corey the Hedgehog, Slick's best friend, had just came out of a Halloween store when he bumped into a cyan hedgehog along the way.

"Oaf! Sorry about that." Corey apologized.

The cyan hedgehog got up and said, "That's okay." His name was Dex the Hedgehog. (My favorite character!) He noticed the bag that Corey was holding.

"Did you just purchase a costume at that store?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you must have been invited to Slick's Halloween party then."

"Yeah, did you?"

"Totally. By the way, my name is Dex. Dex the Hedgehog."

"Corey the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you." Corey introduced himself as they shook hands,

* * *

"Well," I said as I stood looking around the house, "this is pretty good."

"Yeah, and the outside decoration looks good too." Sonic added.

I turned to Turquoise and Max and thanked them.

"No problem, Slick!" Max said.

"It's always an honor." Turquoise said.

"Oh, that reminds me! I got to get my costume ready!" Max said before he hurried out the door.

"Well, I'm gonna put on my mermaid costume." Turquoise said as she left the room.

"Come on, Sonic. We'd better get prepared." Tails informed the hedgehog.

"Right, see ya, Slick!"

And with that, they both took off leaving the green wolf alone, but I grinned an evil smirk. None of my guests were expecting what I had planned for tonight.

* * *

**Note: If I didn't add you for the first chapie, you're in the next one.**


	2. The Guests Arrive

Chapter Two: The Guests Arrive

It was the night of my Halloween party and I was turning on the decoration lights. For my costume, I was wearing a magician costume with a tuxedo, top hat, and a magic stick.

Turquoise came downstairs wearing a teal, sparkling mermaid costume.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a cougar in a mermaid suite."

"Well, you look like the Monopoly man."

I turned to her. "Do I have a white mustache on me?"

"Whatever. Hey, where's Max? He said that he was gonna be here early?"

Just then, Max slammed the door open and sang, "Dun dun dun duuunnnn! You're super hero is here!"

We scanned him and saw that he was wearing a Superman costume, but it looked like it had less muscles on it.

"You're Superman?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm Super Max!"

"Then why does it have the Superman logo on your chest?"

"It's not. I'm Super Max! I've got all the powers that Superman has!"

Turquoise snickered a little bit. "Wow, but Superman has WAY more abs than you."

Max gave her a sullen look. "Shut up, Turquoise."

"Relax, okay. Everything is set up for the party!"

Turquoise looked at me in confusion. "Slick? Didn't you invited Fred over?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah, but never responded back to me."

"Maybe he didn't want to come." Max suggested.

"No, cuz he would have called me as soon as he got it." Strange.

Just then, we heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it up to see Corey dressed up in a Harry Potter costume and Dex dressed up in a robot costume.

"Corey! Dex! Come in and welcome to my Halloween party!"

Both of them came inside my house.

"Wow, Slick. You really did a nice job for a party." Dex complimented me.

"Thanks, Dex."

Corey walked up to Max and said, "You're Superman, Max?"

"No, I'm Super Max!"

Turquoise quickly whispered into Corey's ear. "I know, why is he dressed like Superman? Don't ask the question."

Just then, Nate came here as his super form, Super Nate.

"Nate! Welcome to the party." I studied his body. "You finally did it?"

"Yep, so what do you think?"

"I think it's awesome! I wish I had a super form."

"Thanks."

After he came in, I walked over to the phone and decided to call Fred. I waited for 30 seconds until I heard his voice receiver, so I hung up.

Turquoise heard another knock at the door and opened it to see a newt dressed as a red jellybean and a person dressed as a ghost that she couldn't recognize.

Turquoise said, "Oh, hi, Blink and umm…."

The person showed her face and said, "Aj."

"Oh, Aj! I didn't recognize you. Oh, come in!" Turquoise let them pass by her.

"Wow," Blink said, "Slick really knows how to throw a party. Can't wait to see what he has in mind for Christmas."

"Me too." Aj agreed.

After I tried calling Fred, I left the phone and resumed to my party.

"Any luck?" Nate asked.

"Nope. He didn't respond at all. He's mostly there whe-" my voice was cut off when I saw Turquoise opening the door for someone and that someone was Lisa in an angel costume.

My heart skip a beat and I raced towards her.

"Hello, Lisa." I greeted her.

"Umm, h-hi, Slick." she stuttered.

"Man, you surely look good in that angel costume."

"T-thanks. You too."

"And it's beautiful…" I took off the white cap of my magic stick and white flowers popped out of it, "just like this flowers." I handed them to her and she accepted it.

"Oh, thanks, Slick." she said before she went inside.

As I turned around, I came face to face with Max who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"I know what you're thinking. You thing I care about Lisa?"

He nodded his head. "A lot. And you're too afraid to tell her. I mean, I'm not afraid of nothing!"

That's what he thought when he turned towards the door to see a zombie echidna standing there. He screamed and jumped very high that he bumped his head on the ceiling and fell to the floor.

"Oh, look. Super Max can fly!" Dex announced.

We all got a good laugh out of that one.

"Ha ha ha ha. Very funny." Max said sullenly.

"It's me. Knuckles." the zombie replied.

Just then, a bat in a Sheik costume came from behind Knuckles.

"And T.B.A.R.Z." he announced.

"T.B.A.R.Z.! Knuckles! Welcome to the party and nice costumes too!"

"Thanks." the bat thanked me as he walked in with Knuckles.

"So," Corey said to ,T.B.A.R.Z. "you finally got Knuckles to wear a different costume."

T.B.A.R.Z. shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. I opened the door to find a black hedgehog wearing a white, bloody mask and was carrying a chainsaw. Right behind him was a female bat that was wearing a black and purple witch's costume (It showed off her abdomen area like on Sonic Riders. What a floozy!). She was also carrying a broom.

"Rouge! Shadow! Welcome!"

"I see that you did a good job here." Rouge complimented me.

"I couldn't have done it without Turquoise, Max, Sonic, and Tails' help."

"Speaking of the Faker, where is he?" Shadow asked like he didn't care at all.

"I don't know, but he'll be here soon. Meanwhile, enjoy yourselves. I've got a surprise for all of you."

"Does it have anything to do with gems?" Rouge asked, her eyes becoming brighter.

"No, just wait." I said.

"Whatever you say, Slick." she said as she walked pass me.

_Hmm, there's still more guests arriving. Better keep waiting. _

As Rouge saw Knuckles dressed as a zombie, she walked over to her and said, "Nice costume, Knuckles. It definitely fits with your lack of brains."

"Shut up, you floozy witch!" Knuckles snapped at her.

"But at least I don't look so hideous that it makes you want to puke."Knuckles gave her one last glare before leaving her.

Max heard another knock at the door and went to go open it to see three females there. Amy, Emeral, and Silhouette.

Amy was wearing a black cat costume with the suite, ears, and the tail. Emeral was wearing a dragon costume. And last but not least, Silhouette was wearing a werewolf costume. (Although, she is already an ebony and crimson wolf, she's just dressed up as one. NOT an actual one.)

"Amy! Emeral! Silhouette! Welcome to the party zone! Please, come right on in." I said as I let the ladies pass by me except for Amy who stayed with me.

"Is my lovely Sonikku coming?" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Um, he will soon."

"I'll wait for my Prince Charming." she said before she walked pass me.

Geez, that girl needs to chill out sometimes. But Sonic and Tails were the last ones on my list and then the fun can begin! BUHAHAHAHA-Sorry.

Shadow was leaning against the wall when Silhouette slid right next to him.

"Hello, Shadow." she greeted.

"What do you want?" Shadow moaned.

"Oh, nothing." She studied his costume. "Nice costume you have there."

"Hmph."

A few seconds later, the door was being knocked on again. Max went to go open the door to see Tails dressed up in a mad scientist costume with the white lab coat and goggles (well, isn't that new? -_-) and Sonic was dressed up as a vampire with the black and velvet cape and the fangs.

"Oh, hi, Dracula and Einstein! Welcome to the party."

"It's us. Sonic and Tails." the fox kit corrected.

Max's eyes brightened up. "Oh, hi, guys! Nice costumes and you're our last guests for tonight."

"Well, sorry if we're the last ones. Tails here couldn't find his goggles." Sonic explained.

"_So much for the world's fastest thing alive."_ Max said in his mind as he let them pass by.

"SONIKKU!" a voice rang out and tackled the hedgehog to the ground and started hugging him.

"Amy…can't…breathe."

The pink hedgehog let go of him and apologized.

"I'd knew that you would come, Sonic."

Sonic brushed himself off. "Yeah, just had to find something for Tails."

It was time.

* * *

**What does Slick have in mind for his guests? **

**Find out in the next chapter. ;3**

* * *

**Here are the other OC's owners.**

**Corey the Hedgehog=Corey**

**Dex the Hedgehog=Dex**

**Nate the Werehog=Nate**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie=T.B.A.R.Z.**

**Bluemist45=Lisa**

**Aj the human=Aj**

**Perfectclaw=Emeral**

**Gloomy Shadows=Silhouette**

**ballandcup=Blink**


	3. The Ghost Story

**Yeah, the last two chapters weren't that…exciting, but that's just the beginning! Here's chapter three. You're welcome. (To the owners' OC's I put in this story.) ;3 **

* * *

Chapter Three: The Ghost Story

I cleared my throat and announced to everyone, "Everybody, I like for you to gather around."

Everybody settled down around me and gave their attention to me.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight."

They all welcomed me except for Shadow and Silhouette.

"No need to thank me. I mean, it's Halloween and it's the time when we can enjoy ourselves…until it happens."

The whole room grew silent.

Lisa was the first to speak. "W-What happens, S-Slick?"

"You guys haven't heard of the story of Patrick Riley?"

"No, but I'm am eager to hear it." Corey said.

"I'm not sure, Corey. It's will ruin the night."

"No, it won't. Right, guys?" Corey asked, but no one answered.

"I said, right, guys?" he repeated.

They all agreed.

_Very well, then._

I dimmed the lights down a bit and cleared my throat to tell the story.

"It all happened 300 years ago. A young man in his twenties was looking for a spot to build his house on. Sooner or later, the young lad found a particular spot near a river and started building his house there for 4 weeks until it was completed. The next day, he found a job as a carpenter. He was pretty good at it too. Then one day, he met the girl of his dreams at a local bar. The two of them quickly bonded and were going out on constant dates. Until one day, she accidentally went too close to the saw blade and slit her throat when she went looking for Patrick. He went to her funeral and was completely devastated over his lost. He blamed it on his fellow workers for not keeping an eye on her and vowed his revenge on the workers. A few days later, nobody saw him since then until one night, one of his fellow workers went to go to his house to check on him and nobody was there…until…BOOM! An ax blade hit him in the back of the head and he was dead instantly. Everybody thinks that it was an accident, but five kids went there and only two made it out ALIVE! They said that they saw this white man who was transparent and had an ax in his hand!"

I took in a deep breath and continued, "From the present to now, people have been going in there to see if he's real. Some come out alive, but others don't. They say now that he still roams the place with a giant, man-eating alligator named Big Ben. How do I know? Is it because he doesn't exist or he lets Big Ben eat anyone holding the camera! The end."

"Whoa, that was totally awesome. Tell it again, but this time, I'll record it." Blink said as he pulled out a voice recorder.

"No!" everyone shouted.

Just then, an idea popped into Silhouette's brain. "Hey, Slick."

"Yes?"

"Do you think he's real?"

"Probably…um, maybe yes."

"Then how about this? We'll all go to the house and go looking for him. If he's real, I'll give you thirty bucks. If not, you owe me thirty buck. Deal?"

I didn't hesitate for a second. "Deal." And we both shook hands on it.

"Everyone," I announced, "we're going on a ghost search."

Everybody applauded except for Lisa.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." T.B.A.R.Z. said to her.

She smiled and nodded.

Turquoise sat up and said, "Then lets go! Oh, and don't forget to bring your camera, Max and Blink."

The jaguar and newt shuddered.

* * *

**To be continued! :D **


	4. Splitting Up

**We're on our way to the good part in the next chapter. But this chapter is kinda shorter than the other ones. Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Splitting Up

It didn't take us long before we arrived at the haunted house. Thanks to Shadow who teleport us their with the Chaos Emerald.

The medium-large house was battered and old-looking. The windows were dusty and broken and the curtains were shredded up. The tiles on the roof began peeling off one by one.

"Wow, Slick. You weren't kidding." Sonic said.

"And you thought I was lying." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well," Corey said as he started backing up, "we made it. Good times. Good memories. Now, lets go back."

I stopped him and said, "We're all going in and staying in there until it's midnight…" I glared at Silhouette, "and I'm not backing out of a bet."

An evil smile appeared on the wolf's face.

"So, we're gonna split into three teams of six. Lets get into our groups."

Here are the groups we choose.

**Group 1: Slick, Lisa, T.B.A.R.Z., Tails, Sonic, Emeral**

**Group 2: Max, Nate, Blink, Shadow, Silhouette, Knuckles**

**Group 3: Turquoise, Dex, Corey, Rouge, Amy, Aj**

"So, we all good?" I asked.

"Why can't I be with my Sonikku?" Amy complained.

Sonic whispered in my ear, "Don't do it. Don't do it!"

"Life doesn't work that way, Pinky." Emeral said.

"What did you call me!?" Amy shouted in rage.

Nate broke the fight up. "Girls, girls! Lets not do anything hasty."

"Right, lets go already." Aj said.

As I went to go open the door knob, the door fell to the ground when I touched it. We all went inside and look around.

It was dusty with cobwebs and dust bunnies like this place wasn't swept in years. There was a staircase in front of us and one room on each side of the wall. Some old painting were smashed and shattered and a few hung on the wall. An old, black chandelier was hanging above us, swaying to the wind then stopping with a small creak.

I got up on the first step and announced to everyone, "Okay, here's the plan. Nate's group will go upstairs, Turquoise's group will go to the right, and my group will go to the left."

Just then, the staircase step I was standing on gave up on me and I fell through the step.

"Oaf! Or maybe Nate's group should go to the basement. We'll all meet up here at midnight, ok?" I added.

They all agreed and we split up into our groups and went to our location.

(Plus, Max and Blink pulled out there cameras and started recording along the way.)

* * *

**That's when the fun starts in the next Chapter!**


	5. The Plant That Ate a Wolf and a Bat

**So, we finally got our groups together and so forth…heh heh. Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Read, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Five: The Plant that Ate a Wolf and a Bat

So, me and my group walked into a room where there were a lot of plants. There were some dead flowers, but most of them seemed to look like weeds or other green plants. Everything seems cold and silent.

"Should we keep going forward?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so. Lets see if we can find any evidence." I said.

As we were about to walk, T.B.A.R.Z. grabbed my hand and said, "Slick, we need to talk…in privacy."

"Oh, umm, sure."

I follow him until we reached the living room.

"So," I said, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"Before we left, I noticed that Lisa had some white flowers on her halo and she said that you gave them to her by doing your magic trick thingies."

"Yeah, she did look pretty with those flowers." I said dreamily, looking upwards.

"Well, a little bird told me that there's something with you and Lisa. It's just one little question. Do you like Lisa?"

"Of course…as a friend."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, really? Cause Max told me that you'd had feelings for her. Is that true?"

I didn't answer him.

"Is it true?" he snapped.

I took in a deep breathe. "Yes."

"I knew it! Ever since you laid eyes on her, you fell head over heels for her."

I looked at him in a confusion manner. "What are you saying?"

"I ALSO like Lisa!"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, you should have! So, I'm saying back off from Lisa."

My temper started rising. "Don't tell me what to do! I do whatever I want to!"

As we both started bickering, someone rushed over to us and got in between us.

"Slick! T.B.A.R.Z.! P-Please! Don't f-fight. Y-You two are b-best friends. I-I don't want to s-see my t-t-two friends arguing." Lisa said.

Me and the bat stop arguing and looked at Lisa and then each other.

"Lisa's right, dude." T.B.A.R.Z. said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, I'm the one who started it all."

"No hard feelings?"

"None taken."

The three of us walked back to the group and ventured forth into the plant room.

"I don't know about you guys, but there's something fishy in here." Tails said.

"Give it a rest, fox. It's just a fish skeleton." Emeral pointed to the bones of a fish on the shelves.

T.B.A.R.Z. cocked his head. "That's just weird."

Tails shook his head. "No, I mean, like it feels like someone or something else is here too."

As we were walking by, the plants started to face us behind our backs. Lisa was in the behind us and looked back to see the plants still in the same spot.

"G-Guys, I have a strange f-feeling." she said with a shaky voice.

We all turn to the hedgehog.

"What strange feeling?" I asked.

"The one t-that Tails s-said."

Just then, Emeral said, "What's that over there?"

We all followed her gaze, forgetting about the first topic, and saw a strawberry sitting in a small room.

"A strawberry? That's odd." Sonic said.

We all in the room, but me and T.B.A.R.Z. got closer to it. As I reached my hand out and touched it, some vines grabbed us by our legs and held us in the air upside down. The plant formed itself into one giant, monstrous plant that was shaped like a bug of a flower expect it was green and had sharp thorns on the sides of the petals.

T.B.A.R.Z. looked at me and said, "You're the devil."

Then it dropped us in its mouth.

"Slick! T.B.A.R.Z.! No!" Lisa cried.

"Don't worry, Lisa. I'll save them." Sonic said as he ran up towards the plant with his super sonic speed.

But unfortunately, the vines of the plant caught Sonic and threw him to the wall. The weeds that he had fallen on, were now holding him back from saving us.

Meanwhile inside the plant, me and T.B.A.R.Z. were pushing against the walls of the plant until I said, "I feel something tingling."

"It's me." said the frustrated bat.

I shook my head. "No, not you! Something else."

"I feel it too."

We both looked down and saw some strange lime liquid rising at our feet.

"We're going die in here!" T.B.A.R.Z. panicked.

I just then remembered that I had a small dynamite stick in my pocket. I pulled it out and said, "How about we explode the plant with this dynamite stick?"

"Are you nuts!? We'll die!"

"No, we won't. At the rate of this acid coming up to our chests."

He looked at the acid and sighed, "Fine."

But as I was about to light it with a match, the dynamite stick slipped out of my hand and fell into the acid.

"That's just great!" I moaned.

"Wait! I feel it under my feet."

"Can you get it with your feet?"

"I'll try."

T.B.A.R.Z. used his feet to feel where the stick was and to pick it up with his feet.

_Please hurry, T.B.A.R.Z. _

The acid was up to our necks when T.B.A.R.Z. finally got the dynamite stick and gave it to me and lit it.

Outside the plant, the others saw the plant closing up on us.

"No!" they all shouted.

Just as it was about to digest us, the plant started to unravel itself. Lisa hid underneath the table for protect. Then suddenly, the plant exploded and the acid went everywhere in the room, covering the walls, other plants (which start to shrivel up and die), and all over Emeral, Tails, and Sonic.

Me and T.B.A.R.Z. fell on the dead plant.

"Nice saving, T.B.A.R.Z. " I huffed out.

The bat nodded. "Yeah, you too."

Lisa ran out from under the table and hugged both of us.

"I-I'm glad you're s-safe!"

Me and T.B.A.R.Z. looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, they're covered in barf." Emeral said.

Lisa departed from us and some of the barf went on her costume.

"Sorry, Lisa." we both said.

"I-It's okay." she said with a smile.

With that, we ventured forth.

* * *

**Next group is in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Monster in the Mirror

**Here's the next chappie. Let the tort-er, I mean, fun begin!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Monster in the Mirror

Nate and his group were walking in the hallway that was upstairs until they reached a door that lead to a bedroom.

The bed was torn and dirty and the drawers were thrown around. The paint on the walls were peeling off and the window was broken.

Silhouette pushed her way to the front and said, "Lets go. I want Slick to lose to the bet."

Everyone was looking around inn the room when Blink passed by a mirror that showed his reflection that he was real jellybean with legs.

Blink looked back and said, "Hey, guys! Check this out! My reflection is a jellybean because I'm wearing the costume!"

Everyone looked at his reflection and saw the jellybean with legs.

"Let me try!" Knuckles said as he shoved Blink out of the way.

Because Knuckles was dressed up as a zombie, his reflection was an echidna zombie.

"Now, that I'm seeing this, I think you're costume is scarier and disgusting than the one in the mirror." Shadow said.

The echidna glared at him. "Shut up, Shadow! I love to see what your's looks like."

"Fine."

The ebony hedgehog pushed the echidna out of the way and saw his own his as a scary, violent Jason that was covered in blood, but he was in hedgehog form.

"Looks the same, but with blood. Now, it's my turn!" Max exclaimed as he jumped in front of Shadow.

You would have thought that his reflection was a handsome, muscular Super Max.

_**WRONG!**_

His reflection showed that he was still the same.

His smile disappeared and said, "Seriously!? Come on!"

"I think that's the way the mirror sees you, Max." Nate snickered.

"Stupid mirror." Max mumbled. But then the mirror fell on him and knocked him to the floor.

"Wow. That mirror does not like Max." Blink said.

"Help me." Max mumbled under the mirror.

Nate picked the mirror up off of him and set it back the way it was before.

Just then, Silhouette looked at herself in the mirror and saw a huge, black and red werewolf in the mirror.

"Wow, I don't look that bad in this costume." she said as she looked at the others.

Just then, Nate noticed something about the werewolf in the mirror…it was glaring at her.

"Um, Silhouette…" Nate said as his voice trailed off.

"What?" she asked.

All of the suddenly, the werewolf in the mirror grabbed her and yanked her into the mirror.

"Silhouette!" they all exclaimed.

Then the werewolf jumped out of the mirror, leaving Silhouette in the mirror, and howled. It glared at the others and started growling.

Max and Blink ran away, screaming their heads off, while the others stay to fend off the beast.

"Guys," Silhouette shouted as she banged on the mirror, "get me out of here!"

"We'll try to." Nate mumbled.

The werewolf charged right at them, but Knuckles punched the beast in the face and made it go flying backwards. The werewolf regained its footing and jumped in the air and landed on top of Knuckles. The echidna struggled to get it off of him, but it was no use. Just then, a lightning bolt stuck the werewolf and went flying backwards.

The werewolf got up to see the lightning bolt's thrower, Nate. As it raced towards him, Nate used his ice powers to freeze the werewolf like an icicle.

Max and blink came out of their hiding spot and examined the frozen werewolf.

Max tapped on it and said, "Wow, you froze up this thing really good."

Nate nodded.

"I could have done it myself." Shadow scoffed.

Blink looked at him. "Yeah, right. You've would have been dead meat in less than five seconds."

"Shut up, Blink."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna put that thing back in the mirror and get Silhouette out of the mirror?" Max asked.

"Now, that is a very good question." Nate said.

Silhouette banged on the mirror. "Why don't you just throw the werewolf back in the mirror, huh?"

"We'll try, but don't come crying to us if it breaks the mirror." Knuckles informed.

Nate picked up the frozen werewolf and moved it towards the mirror. The plan succeeded and Silhouette was able to walked out of the mirror.

Max tipped the mirror over so it can break, but unfortunately, it rocked back and fell and broke on Max.

"Man, that mirror must really hate Max." Knuckles said.

"Get this thing off of me!" Max shouted.

Nate shrugged and helped the downed jaguar.

* * *

**Last group is up next! **


	7. The Attack of Big Ben

**Here it is! The last group!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Attack of Big Ben

Turquoise's group was in the living room. There was furniture that was ripped apart and the paper on the walls were torn up.

"Looks like it could use a good dusting here." Amy said.

"Who cares. Lets go find us some ghost." Corey said.

As they were walking, Turquoise said to Rouge, "I really don't know why Slick dragged us down here in the first place."

"Well, you know, Turquoise. Boys will be boys. They do anything stupid to entertain themselves."

Dex and Corey looked back at them.

"No offense, guys."

Just then, Aj noticed a room on the left side of her and decided to open it. It was just a dark room with no light whatsoever.

She grabbed out her flashlight and shown it all around the room. It showed fishing nets, a boat, and bear traps.

"This is cool." she thought to herself.

She then noticed skulls and bones of humans on the floor. She saw the claw marks on the floor and walls. But she shrugged and left the place…unknowing that she didn't close the door all the way.

Aj rejoined the group and act like she knew nothing.

"So, what do you think we'll find?" Dex asked.

"Hopefully not the ghost of Patrick Riley." Amy said.

"You scared?"

"No, I'm not! I just don't want to see the ghost of him."

"Figures." Dex mumbled under his breath.

Then they came across a door and opened it to see a collection a books. There were large shelves with books in them and a rusty, old fireplace in the middle of it.

They all went inside and looked around.

"Wow, it's nice in here." Turquoise said.

Just then, Corey noticed a newspaper lying in front of the fireplace and picked it up and read it.

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!" Corey called them over.

They surrounded him except for Amy who was looking at the book shelves and saw the newspaper.

Corey pointed out. "It says that there were numerous of murders here in this house."

Rouge pointed to an article and said, "And right here, it says that two weeks ago, two friends came here and never returned."

"Look, guys. Just because there were murders here, doesn't mean that there's gonna be another one." Turquoise explained.

Amy happened to look out the door and started backing up in fear.

"Umm, guys." she quivered and pointed out the door.

Just then, a giant alligator came through the door and roared at them.

"Big Ben! AAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

As the alligator was about to come in. Turquoise ran up and slammed the door shut.

"Block the door! BLOCK THE DOOR!" she shouted.

Corey and Aj grabbed the table and blocked the door.

They all were panting and gasping for breath.

"I think it worked." Dex said.

Just then, Big Ben broke the window with his tail.

They all started screaming again.

Just then, Dex grabbed some books and started throwing them.

"Throw some books!" he shouted.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Just do it! It works all the time!"

Aj helps Dex with the books and Turquoise searched for a useful item while the others are standing there doing nothing.

Rouge brought up an idea. "I'll create a distraction. Corey, come with me."

Corey followed her to the broken window. Rouge grabbed Corey's head and stuck it out the window.

"Here Big Ben!" she called.

"He's coming right at me!" Corey shouted.

He backed out and screamed when the alligator tried to bite his head off.

"Rouge," Amy said, "stop trying to feed Corey to Big Ben!"

She smirked at her. "I was only to create a distraction."

"Well, not sacrificing Corey it's not."

When Dex leaned one book down, it leaned down like a lever and the fireplace opened up as a secret entrance.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dex." Turquoise said as she held up a remote. "The remote did it."

"Man." he said.

"Lets go anyway!" Amy said.

They all went through the entrance and closed the fireplace door.

"I think we'll be safe here." Aj said.

Just then, the floor opened up and they fell down and slid out of the house onto the ground.

"Whoa. That was totally awesome!" Corey said.

Turquoise nodded. "Agreed. It was pretty awesome."

"Lets just go back inside. It's almost midnight." Aj informed them.

They all agreed and went back inside.

* * *

**There's our last group of the night. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. The Ghost?

**So, all of the groups went and encountered supernatural things, but we're getting to the good part now.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Ghost?

Me and my group went to the place where we all came in and waited for the others. Just then the door swung open wide and Turquoise's group came in.

"What are you guys doing out there?" Sonic asked.

"We were chased by a large, man-eating alligator named Big Ben!" Dex said.

"And Rouge tried to feed me to him." Corey said.

"No, I wasn't. I was creating a distraction." Rouge said.

Corey gave a cold glare at her.

"Not as worst as being eaten alive by a giant, carnivorous plant." T.B.A.R.Z. said.

"Well, I thought it was pretty cool." Emeral stated.

Everybody stared at her.

"What? It was in my opinion."

Lisa looked around. "Where are t-the others?"

Just then, the last group came down the stairs and met up with us.

"You won't believe this guys! But there was a mirror that made everyone's costume look real." Max said.

"Everybody's, but Max's costume was the same." Blink injected.

Max glared at the newt. "Shut up, Blink!"

"It's because the mirror hated you." Shadow said.

Max shook his head. "No, that stupid mirror just has issues."

Just then, the frame of the mirror fell through the ceiling and landed on Max.

"Seriously!? What is up with this mirror!?" Max yelled.

Nate sighed and picked the frame of the mirror off of Max.

Silhouette came up to me and said, "See, Slick? We've all encountered strange things, but there is no ghost of Patrick Riley."

Just then, the wind blew the door open and blew out the candles and the room became dark.

"Yo, who killed the lights!?" Knuckles said.

Suddenly, a strange light started coming out of the ground. It rose until it showed a white, transparent man.

Everybody shuddered in fear except for Emeral and Silhouette.

"Who goes there?" it boomed.

Silhouette scoffed and said, "It's fake. Slick is just using a projector to make it look real."\

"Ummm, you might want to look again." Amy shivered.

Silhouette slashed it with her hand and it came right through it without any damage.

"Umm, see it's fake." she said, sounding less confident.

Then the ghost grabbed out its ax and swung it at the wolf, but it missed and chopped the mirror frame in half.

She knew it was the _**REAL **_ghost of Patrick Riley.

Silhouette gulped and said, "You win, Slick. You get the money."

It leaned closer to us and roared loudly in our faces. Then it whispered, "Boo!"

We all screamed and darted out of the place as fast as we could. (Max had to drag Emeral with them.)

"I think I peed my pants!" Max cried.

"Me too!" T.B.A.R.Z. said.

* * *

At the haunted house, Ember came out with the microphone and said, "And never come back!"

He lowered it and gave a thumbs up to Fred who was working the projector.

The hyena jumped down and asked, "Did I do good!?"Then a white hedgehog came out of the shadows with a video camera and said, "Yes, Fred. You did very good."

"Ahem." Ember interrupted.

"So, did you, Ember."

The three of them looked out the opened door and Ember said, "Do you think they'll remember this?"

"Oh, I betcha they will." Mystery said.

* * *

**One more chappie left! I know, this chapter sounded a bit cocky.**

**Plus, here are the three OC's owners.**

**Ember the Flame Guardian=Ember**

**TheMidnightEclipse=Mystery**

**Slick the Wolf (me)=Fred**


	9. The Aftermath

**Here's the final chapter! But before we begin, I want to thank the ones who agreed to be in this story and I give my gratitude towards them.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Aftermath

It was three days later after the encounter. We were all in my house watching the video that Mystery recorded while we were in the haunted house.

"When Slick and the others came in here, the group had no idea what they were in for. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mystery laughed when she was talking to the camera on TV.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a girly scream came from the TV.

"Wow, Amy. That was a really good scream." Nate complimented the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah," Amy said, "but that was Max that time."

Max nodded his head.

I looked over at the three troublemakers and asked, "But how didja do it all?"

Mystery looked up at the ceiling and then back to me. "Well, there were some special effects in there. Like if you wanted the costumes to look real, just dressed up as them."

"Or," Ember interrupted, "if you wanted a giant alligator willing to attack you, just make a robot out of it and put alligator scales on it."

Just then, Fred jumped in front of me and said in his hyper active way, "Or if ya want a giant plant, make it from leather and fill it up with Mountain Dew with no fizz in it."

"So," Sonic said, "everything you guys did was fake?"

"Yep." all three of them said.

"Even the mirror that kept falling on Max?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually, that one wasn't an effect." Ember explained.

Max said to Nate, "I told you that mirror had issues."

Suddenly, my mirror hanging on the wall fell and broke on Max.

"I think it's not the mirror that has issues." Dex said.

The downed jaguar raised his free hand to say something, but set his hand back down and didn't say anything.

Silhouette stood up and looked at me. "So, all this time, the ghost was a fake too!? Slick, give me my flickin money back!"

I looked at the money and threw it to Max who had Nate get the mirror off of him and said, "Merry Christmas, Max!"

"What?" he question. Then his eyes widened as he saw Silhouette come after him.

He screamed and threw it at Tails.

Tails looked at it and said, "I don't want it!"

He threw it at Fred and he caught it. "Look! Money!"

He never saw Silhouette charging at him and was brought to the floor by the black and red wolf.

I looked at Turquoise and said, "Well, I guess my ghost story was fake after all."

She smiled. "Yep, I'm just glad it's over."

* * *

At the haunted house, it was motionless and quiet. Then a ghostly figure stood over the used dynamite stick and looked up with an evil grin on its face.

_**!?**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;0**


End file.
